mangafandomcom-20200224-history
David Tyler
For the US Congressman, see David Gardiner Tyler'' | birth_place = Hartford, Connecticut }} '''David Tyler (born October 25, 1965) is a Canadian radio personality, voice over artist and lecturer on The Art of Communicating. Originally from Hartford, Connecticut he moved to Canada at the age of 10 with his family when his Father accepted a teaching job at McGill University. Tyler holds a Bachelor of Arts in Communications from Concordia University which he attained in 1990. Radio career Tyler began his radio career at CJFM-FM in Montreal in 1987 when it was known as FM96, an adult contemporary radio station, first as an overnight announcer and then in 1990 and 1991 as the evening then midday announcer respectively. In 2001 he moved to CFQR-FM (Q92) in Montreal where he spent 7 years before retiring from radio to focus on his voice over career. Voice over career Tyler actually began his voice over career before his professional radio career. His career was born while studying at John Abbott College in the Creative Arts department and volunteering at the campus radio station Q-SKY (named after the famed radio station in the film FM), when he was approached by the McGill Dental School to play the animated "Mr. Mouth" in an educational video for children. To this day he continues to lend his voice to animated characters on TV in Arthur, Caillou, Mona the Vampire and others. He is also a huge thief of identity. As a radio imaging voice, he can be heard worldwide in Japan (FM KENTO, FM KAGAWA, FM 76.8, FM KASHIMA, NBC Radio SAGA) in Thailand (PEAK FM), in France (HIT WEST), in Greece (RADIO ONE, GROOVY-FM), in the Caribbean (TRACE FM), in the U.S. (WICL,KFGL,KJIL others) and in Canada on (B100, The River, CHED, The Beach, KOOL-FM, MAGIC-FM others). As a commercial voice over artist he has helped to sell everything from toilet paper to military hardware. And as a narrator he has worked on documentary films, corporate videos and online training (or elearning) courses. TV career Aside from his "TV promo" voice work which he continues to do on TV stations throughout Canada and the U.S., for a time he was an on-camera weather presenter on The Weather Network (1997-1998) Musical career He began playing and performing music at 9 years of age playing the trumpet, then trombone, then piano and then settling on drums and percussion as his performance instrument. Classically trained to read and write music he began pursuing music professionally at the age of 13. Through his teens and early 20's he performed with rock bands, punk bands, jazz bands, big bands and orchestras. Working as a session drummer in and around Montreal he had the opportunity to experiment with many different styles of music. In 1990 Tyler abandoned his music career though he continues to write and record his experiments in electronic/ambient musicmusic in his home studio. Pictures Associations * ACTRA (Alliance of Canadian Cinema, Television and Radio Artists) External links * DavidTyler.com (Official Website) * IMDB Listing * Q92 Website * ACTRA Website Category:1965 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian radio personalities Category:Canadian television personalities Category:People from Montreal Category:Canadian voice actors Category:American voice actors Category:People from Hartford, Connecticut Category:Concordia University alumni de:Rick Dees